A common problem in wireless communication receivers is DC offset. This is especially a concern in Direct Conversion Receivers (DCRs) where received radio frequency (RF) signals are converted directly to baseband using a local oscillator (LO) signal having a frequency equal to the frequency of the received RF signals. When downconverting the RF signals, the LO signal leaks to the inputs of mixers used to downconvert the RF signals, thereby creating a DC offset error associated with downconversion. Accordingly, there remains a need for a DC offset correction system that corrects DC offset errors caused by LO leakage as well as any other DC offsets in a receiver for a wireless communication system.